Castle of Air
The Castle of Air is a dungeon in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is located in the Plane of Air region, which can be reached from Murmurwoods. The party must recover the Heart of Air from the castle, which is required for the main quest line of the game. Chests in this dungeon require Level 10 Grandmaster Disarm Trap to open safely. Please refer to the map for numbered locations. Red areas are upper floors; blue areas lower floors. The main floor and stairways are outlined in black. 1. Entrance Room As soon as the party enters this circular entryway, they will be attacked by Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and Greater air elementals. Additional elementals will rush through the forward passage towards the entryway to assist with the attack. 2. Pool Room This room, straight ahead from the entrance, contains a large pool of very shallow water (which can be walked on) in its center. Around its sides are more Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and Greater air elementals 3. Grand Staircase The Grand Staircase to the upper floor is at the end of this room. All around it are more Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and Greater air elementals. 4. Wine Cellar This first room on the lower floor contains a wine rack and two stacks of sealed crates. Behind one of the stacks is a trapped treasure chest containing some high-level items and a random artifact. Many, many Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and Greater air elementals are wandering around in the room, ready to attack anyone that enters. 5. Treasure Room The back room on the lower floor contains only two trapped treasure chests. Both contnain some high-level items; one also contains a random artifact. Many, many Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and Greater air elementals are wandering around in the room, ready to attack anyone that enters. 6. Small Bedroom This small bedroom manages to contain two trapped treasure chests and a trapped chest of drawers. All contain some high-level items, plus one of the small chests also contains a random artifact. A couple of Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and/or Greater air elementals also lurk inside the room. 7. Inside Hall Bedroom Nothing but a bed and one or two Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and/or Greater air elementals can be found in here. 8. Kitchen and Dining Area Several Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and/or Greater air elementals can be found in the dining area. Inside the kitchen (the small room accessible from the dining area), a trapped chest is located under the sink. It contains some high-level items. 9. The Lord of Air's Bedroom This large bedroom must be that of Shalwend, the Lord of Air. In it is a trapped bureau and trapped tall wall chest. Both contain some nice high-level items, pluss the wall chest also contains a random artifact. Beside the wall chest, quite difficult to find without sufficient Perception, is a secret door. A few Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and/or Greater air elementals wander around in the bedroom. 10. The Heart of Air Once the secret door in the Lord of Air's bedroom is opened, this circular chamber is accessible. In a special holder in the room's center is the Heart of Air. 11. Throne Room This large room serves as Shalwend's throne room. Quite a few Lesser air elementals, Air elementals, and Greater air elementals wander around inside. In the back, up on the dias, are two trapped treasure chests containing some nice high-level items. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons